


Chocolate

by bmw4fh1017



Series: After the Winter Soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmw4fh1017/pseuds/bmw4fh1017
Summary: After escaping Hydra, Bucky enjoys a normal day with Steve and Peter.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic taking place shortly after Captain America: the Winter Soldier.
> 
> Nothing too exciting. Nothing but good feelings for the boys. And, y'know. Chocolate :)

Peter plopped a small yellow bag onto the counter next to the shampoo.

“C’mon, Pete. I don’t think your dad will be too happy if he finds out we gave you sugar,” Steve mentioned.

“Dad always lets me buy candy,” Peter insisted.

“Really? I didn’t know Tony Stark shopped at CVS.”

“Pepper always lets me buy candy.” Peter fixed his story.

“Let’s just all agree that Happy doesn’t, we buy the kid candy, and we go home,” Bucky insisted, tugging on the sleeve of Steve’s jacket. He had only been back home a couple weeks and wasn’t fond of being out in public. It wasn’t people in general who made him anxious, it was the fact Hydra was still probably looking for their soldier.

“Promise you won’t eat them all at once?” Steve asked, picking up the bag just as the cashier was about to grab the last it.

“It’s a pack of m&m’s, Uncle Steve. There’s like ten in there. You have to eat them all at once.”

“Fine, just make sure you dispose the evidence before your dad finds out.” Steve sighed. He placed the bag back on the counter. A gloved metal hand placed two more m&m’s bags on next to it. Steve looked up at Bucky suspiciously. A giddy smile had replaced the nervous antsy look he'd been wearing since they had left the tower.

“I haven’t had chocolate since the 40’s,” Bucky shrugged.

“I get one of those bags, right?” Steve asked. Bucky quickly added one more bag to the counter as he nodded.

The second they reached the Avengers’ common room, Steve tossed both Bucky and Peter a bag.

“I’ve heard that m&m’s were first given to soldiers during World War 2,” Peter told Bucky.

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, “Stevie, the commandos and I used to toss them up and try to catch them in our mouths. It sounds kind of lame now, but not every second was filled with blowing up Hydra.”

“I wouldn’t try that with these,” Peter warned.

“Why not?” Bucky challenged as he poured the chocolate into his hand. He looked shocked, “Whoa, m&m’s got huge!”

“These are peanut m&m’s,” Peter informed.

Bucky bit an m&m in half and held it up for Steve, “Look! There are peanuts!”

Steve nodded, trying to hide that he had already eaten his entire bag.

“You should try the pretzel m&m’s next,” Peter tipped the entire bag into his mouth, “Those are the best.”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him towards the elevator.

“Where we going?” Steve mumbled with a mouthful of chocolate.

“You heard the kid! Pretzel m&m’s!”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who loves pretzel m&m's more than any other kind? Hope not. 
> 
> BTW: I have all the Avengers who normally live on Earth (so everyone minus Thor) living in the Avengers tower. In case me referring to it as "the tower" goes over anyone's head.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!!!


End file.
